The invention relates to an articulated sectional slat for an articulated curtain and to a closing curtain formed from these slats.
From the document FR-A-2,582,7l5, it is known how to obtain a curtain closure by means of sectional slats having on a longitudinal edge a male articulation element in closed cylinder form and on the opposite edge a female articulation element in open cylinder form. These two elements are adapted to cooperate with the corresponding elements of the adjacent slats. When the curtain is closed, its front face is substantially flat, and the front edges of two adjacent slats are separated by only a narrow gap.
However, when the slats of the curtain pivot relative to each other, the articulation elements permit a wide spacing between the two front edges of two adjacent slats. As a result, it is impossible to cover the front face of the curtain with a fabric or a decorative paper, which would be torn with the first opening of the curtain.